


Let Me Inside(If You Dare)

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluid Sexuality, Hannibal draws Will, Light Masochism, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Will Graham Discovers He's Bi, Will Graham Knows(WhoKilledFranklyn), Will Graham Lies For Hannibal, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Will heads over to Hannibal's to check on him after the attack in his office and finds him home attempting to handle his wounds on his own.  When Hannibal asks for Will's help with the rest of his injuries, the tension begins to mount and Will confronts Hannibal about what the evidence told him about the struggle in his office.  Things take an intimate turn as secrets come out and the two try to decide just how much they can afford to trust each other.Porn, this is a lot of porn.  With some feelings thrown in.  Have fun guys :)["Are you gonna try to fuck me?" he whispered, swallowing hard and trying to stop his hands from trembling."Undoubtedly," Hannibal purred back, nibbling sharply along Will's jaw to catch his earlobe between his canines.  "Will you stop me when I do?"]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 393





	Let Me Inside(If You Dare)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Goodness, the welcome in this new fandom has been absolutely thrilling- Thank you so much for reading my work and enjoying it!! I hope you enjoy this next story I finished, all your feedback made it nearly write itself <3
> 
> **This story has been completely rewritten, it's twice the length of the original fic[Stitches and A Breach Of Ethics]. Unfortunately after rereading the original version of this I decided I wasn't satisfied with my work, I took it down and this is the end result. Some dialogue remains and there are similarities but I consider them to be entirely different stories at this point. Thank you for reading and I look forward to hearing what you think of this final edition!**

Will shivered in the cool winter air, taking the steps at Dr. Lecter's house two at a time as his mind raced with the burden of _knowing_. He'd looked around the crime scene that was Dr. Lecter's office on his way out with Jack and seen in the space of a heartbeat every single thing that felt so _wrong_ with the evidence. 

He knocked twice at the door, trying the knob and letting himself in when he found it unlocked like it had been the night before.

Hannibal stilled at the sound of the knock, glancing toward the entrance to the kitchen when he heard the door open and shut before he could move. Alana or Will then, he decided as he relaxed back against the counter to wait for the answer to reveal itself.

"Dr. Lecter?" Will called out as he moved hesitantly deeper into the dimly lit house, the sound of his voice waking the complex tangle of uncomfortable feelings in the center of Hannibal's chest. "They told me you declined to visit the hospital, are you here?"

Hannibal looked down at himself ruefully, taking in his bruised and bloodied naked torso and ripped pants with a mild frown before glancing longingly at his shirt and jacket where they were lying rumpled on his island. "In the kitchen Will," he called back, surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice.

"Sorry to barge in like this, again-" Will winced at the little wriggle of uncertainty the thought that he was intruding provoked, nearly stumbling as he approached the kitchen. "But I just wanted to make sure you were o- _Oh_ -" Will's voice failed him as he entered the kitchen and his gaze caught on Hannibal's half dressed form.

Hannibal felt it like a caress as Will's eyes slowly dragged over the expanses of his bared skin, skin usually safely hidden away beneath several impeccable layers of cloth, and shuddered nearly imperceptibly at the intimate feeling before Will realized what he was doing and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"-kay- Okay," Will stammered, face flushing as he glanced at the pile of clothes on the counter instead of the lean cut of Dr. Lecter's muscles or the thick triangle of hair beneath his collarbone. " _Are_ you... okay?"

"Well, I'm nearly half finished with my stitches," Hannibal replied lightly as he glanced down at his bloodied forearm, mouth dry from the weight of Will's stare.

Will seemed to see the needle in his hand and the supplies on the counter next to him for the first time, eyes widening in alarm and lips parting on a shallow gasp as he unfroze from his place in the doorway to stride across the room to his side. 

"Holy shit, that looks- Does it go all the way around?" Will asked, voice uneven as his fingers danced in the air for a moment like he wanted to touch before he folded his arms tightly against his chest to trap them. "Why would you- Isn't that a little hard to do one-handed?"

Hannibal followed his line of sight down to the neat row of tiny perfectly spaced stitches and frowned at the idea of allowing another doctor to touch him.

"Whenever possible I prefer to do my own work. At the risk of sounding conceited, I find that it's less likely to scar if it's my own hand to mend it," he offered, turning his wrist slowly under Will's watchful eye to reveal the underside he had yet to stitch up. "Though it's not quite as easy one-handed as I had imagined, the top has been manageable so far."

" _Jesus_ ," Will choked, unable to stop himself this time as one hand shot down to cradle the back of Dr. Lecter's hand and the other hovered shakily alongside his bloodied forearm. "This isn't the kind of thing most people would attempt alone at home Doctor."

"I am not most people," Hannibal said through clenched teeth as his fingers nimbly stitched another half inch of the wound shut under Will's scrutiny, biting the inside of his cheek bloody as Will leaned in to peer in horror at the exposed- though thankfully uninjured- tendons of his wrist.

"Of course not, perish the thought," Will mumbled sarcastically as Hannibal stared blankly at Will's fingers where they were cradling his. Will's breath tickled the tender flesh of his inner wrist, stinging as it drifted over the wound but tingling as it reached his palm.

Hannibal busied himself with the needle again as he smothered the fond feelings while they were still in his chest and Will's fingers twitched against his with the force of his flinch at the movement of the needle this time. 

"Can I-" Will blurted, corners of his mouth turning down slightly as he finished stiffly, "Anything I can do to help?"

Hannibal looked up to catch his eye, anticipation coiling deep within him as he favored Will with a calculatedly pleading look. "I truly appreciate the thought Will, however anything that may help in this moment is far too much to ask-"

"Try me," Will shot back, taking the bait to Hannibal's internal delight. Will's eyebrow ticked up patiently as he waited for Hannibal to spit it out. "I'd say I kind of owe you after turning up on your doorstep unannounced a second night in a row."

"Turnabout's fair play," Hannibal murmured, corners of his eyes crinkling with restrained warmth as he thought of Will's morning attire and just how many times he'd treated himself to the sight of it uninvited.

"Speaking of, the last time I visited I couldn't help but notice the beautiful level of craftsmanship evident in the flies you tie," Hannibal said delicately, words measured and carefully selected for maximum impact. "You have incredibly steady hands Will."

Will snorted skeptically and shook his head, finding the assertion objectively absurd. "I _really_ don't..."

"No?" Hannibal questioned mildly, head tilting to the side just slightly as he hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm, a small experiment then perhaps- If you wouldn't mind indulging me for a minute, Will?"

Will's eyebrows jumped at the request and he gestured vaguely for him to go ahead as his thoughts twisted in an effort to understand where Dr. Lecter was going with this.

"Take a deep breath Will," Hannibal ordered, pleased when Will didn't hesitate to suck a long breath in. "Hold it for me... Now, release. Show me your hands."

Will held out his hands with a frown as it dawned on him with perfect gnawing clarity exactly what it was that was being asked of him. They were still as stone and Will couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed by them. "I don't know the first thing about-"

"You're very clever Will, I'll show you how." Hannibal watched as the first signs of resignation began to settle into the icy depths of Will's emotive eyes and fought back a vicious feeling smile.

"I thought you said you were worried about scarring," Will muttered reluctantly, squinting at Dr. Lecter's fingers as they slowly began to move.

"As I said before, too much to ask." Hannibal continued stitching carefully for a moment before pausing to glance up at Will impassively. "Though I'm willing to bet that you would scar me far less than I would should I attempt to finish on my own."

Hannibal stitched for another few moments before Will's fingers closed over his own. "Come on, if I'm going to do this then you're going to sit," Will said stubbornly, steering Dr. Lecter over to the brown armchair in the corner. "What if I hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me," Hannibal scoffed as he settled into the soft chair and offered Will his arm. "Do you really think I would forget to numb myself?"

Will knelt next to the chair and slipped the needle out of Dr. Lecter's fingers quickly. Hannibal watched eagerly as Will lowered the needle to his wound, savoring the loud terrified gulp that Will couldn't quite hold back.

The bright sparks of pain as the needle threaded through the raw edges of the gash felt like absolution delivered by Will's very hands and Hannibal had finally found a god he could stand the thought of worshiping.

Hannibal found himself hoping idly that Will's portion _did_ scar, found himself craving the permanence of a mark graven into his body by the hand of the man he'd chosen as his first friend; A reminder to be more cautious with his toys in the future, lest he break them before he's finished playing with them.

"Did it-" Will broke off, wincing a little as the needle went in. Hannibal wondered if it was strange that seeing his pain expressed on Will's beautiful features made it so much easier to keep it from being expressed on his own. 

Will cleared his throat, glancing up at Dr. Lecter as he asked, "Was it very painful?"

"The pain was..." Hannibal paused, swallowing back the rest of the truth that clamored at his lips to escape. Will didn't need to know that he'd borne the pain gladly and with great satisfaction thinking that his attempt at a gift had gotten his newly designated friend and property killed. "Beyond conventional measurements."

"Sounds like torture," Will spat, cringing at the thought, and Hannibal caught a glimpse of guilt in Will's face just before a burst of agony shot up his arm. Will had been distracted by whatever he was feeling and his next stitch had sunk deeper than ideal so, in exchange for controlling his expression to hide any indication of pain, Hannibal surrendered control over his tongue.

" _I welcomed it,_ " Hannibal hissed, the fingers on his uninjured hand digging hard enough into his thigh that he could feel new bruises forming.

"You- But why would you-" Will stopped speaking, confusion clouding his eyes as his fingers paused and he looked up at Dr. Lecter searchingly for a heartbeat before he turned his attention back to the task at hand. "I don't understand. Elaborate?"

Hannibal observed him tensely, focusing on the slightly unsteady pricks of clarifying pain as he tried to find the proper phrasing to express his complicity in the events of the day without admitting anything that may trigger Will's thirst for justice.

"Will, I must confess," Hannibal began, cloaking his web of half truths in the compelling guise of transparency. "I broke confidentiality last night not because I had a desire to see justice served but because I had selfishly hoped the easy capture may gift you a renewed sense of stability, in light of what had happened earlier when you'd tried to catch your balance with our dear Alana."

A flush crept up in Will's cheeks at the doctor's mention of Alana and his failed overtures from the day before, tongue flitting out to wet his lips in memory. 

The dangerous knife's edge of possessiveness that Will's near loss had honed in Hannibal's heart whittled away a little more of the protective barrier that was his detached curiosity. "I allowed our burgeoning friendship to compromise my ethical judgement and, as a consequence of my breach of ethics, you nearly died."

"Don't be ridiculous, the only person responsible for my near death is Tobias Budge... And-" Will's voice wavered and broke as he forced himself to continue speaking past the lump of fear and mortification clogging his throat. "And _me_. He only gained the upper hand because I had another auditory hallucination and stepped outside for a minute."

"When Tobias arrived at my office, he told us he had killed two officers," Hannibal responded lightly, some small part of him _needing_ Will to understand him now of all times. His tongue trailed across his front teeth as he weighed his words and indulged in the tiny tendril of rage the memory triggered in his gut. "He was regrettably unspecific as to who."

Will swallowed convulsively, blinking rapidly as understanding started to take shape in the recesses of his racing mind. "You genuinely believed he had killed me."

Hannibal tipped his head in assent, skin rippling with pleasure as Will's keen sight peeked through a deliberately opened tear in his person suit to burn into his truest self. 

"I smelled you on him and, in that moment, it felt as though I had sent you to your death personally," Hannibal breathed, eyes shining at Will just as they had when he'd unexpectedly walked through his office door a couple hours before. "As though I had killed you myself."

Will went perfectly still, the final piece of the puzzle slotting into place as his head jerked up to stare at Dr. Lecter with wide horrified eyes. Hannibal watched his frantic gaze seek out the numbing medication on the counter and saw the exact second he clocked that the hypodermic needle was still in a sealed package.

The ragged breath the realization shocked out of Will's chest shivered through Hannibal viscerally and he caught his hand before the needle could fall from his shaking grip. "Will, please, you're nearly finished."

"You're not numbed at all," Will ground out through a clenched jaw, accusation burning in his eyes. "You didn't forget."

Hannibal tightened his grip on Will's hand before inclining his head in acknowledgement. "I want you to finish Will," Hannibal urged, eyes smoldering back into Will's unapologetically. "Please, the wound must be closed whether it's numbed or not numbed. It makes no difference health wise, would you truly deny me my preference?"

"Explain your preference," Will growled, breathing too fast and erratic for him to keep his hands steady again.

"Theoretically, is it not better to indulge a fondness for pain while _healing_ the body whenever possible?" Hannibal slowly released Will's hand and carefully dug a fingertip into the final half inch Will had left to stitch as he continued in a strained voice. "Given that the other option is to deliberately damage the body to elicit the pain one seeks?"

" _Stop!"_ Will gasped, face contorting as his arm throbbed with sympathy pain at the sight. "God, just- Stop, okay? I'll finish..."

Will slowly lowered the needle to Dr. Lecter's arm once more, taking a deep breath to steady his hand and lining up the point in determination. Will glanced up through his lashes as he pushed the needle through, watching Dr. Lecter's face intently as he quickly finished knitting the last stretch of torn skin back together.

"There," Will murmured, tying off the stitches and rocking back on his heels as he looked up at Dr. Lecter consideringly. "All done, enjoy your scar Doctor."

"I find that I don't particularly mind the thought of being marked by your hand," Hannibal replied distractedly, eyes fixed on the marginally uneven line of stitches stretched across the delicate skin of his inner wrist perfectly joining the ends of his own flawless row.

Will stood, walking over to the counter of supplies and grabbing an armful before turning back to the chair. "Pants," Will said gruffly, gesturing vaguely at Dr. Lecter's bottom half.

"I beg your pardon?" Hannibal arched an eyebrow incredulously at Will as he wrapped gauze around his freshly stitched arm to protect it.

"You were limping."

"Letter opener to the thigh," Hannibal replied with a half shrug. "I will tend to it la-"

"I'll tend to it _now_ ," Will snapped, crossing his arms and waiting. Hannibal fought the ripple of aggression Will's order provoked and nodded after a tense minute. 

"Very well." Hannibal unbuckled his belt and shifted his hips up to tug his pants down, dropping them past his knees to pool around his ankles at the floor. "Grab a towel, it must be flushed and wrapped."

Will grabbed two towels off the counter near the sink and folded one up to tuck under Dr. Lecter's thigh to catch the run off water. Hannibal directed him to a bowl for water and a turkey baster for flushing and watched Will settle cross legged at his feet.

Will pulled Dr. Lecter's foot into his lap, bracing it against his thigh as he leaned in to flush the wound. Hannibal's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in surprise when Will wet the second towel so he could gently wipe away the blood caked onto his shin and calf, Will's careful touch sending goosebumps racing down his limbs.

Will didn't look up, silently cleaning his leg up and wrapping a layer of gauze around Dr. Lecter's thigh to hold the bandage in place. Will smoothed a wrinkle in the gauze out and the tickle of Will's thumb along his inner thigh dragged an audible swallow out of Hannibal.

The sound caught Will's attention and Hannibal watched raptly as Will tried to look up only to freeze half way at the sight of his half hard cock filling out his boxer briefs. He shivered when Will's pupils dilated and his cheeks went pink.

Will looked up and panicked a little when arousal coursed through him, hot and dirty and unmistakable, at the recognition that Dr. Lecter's state was in reaction to his touch and that he had definitely noticed Will noticing. "Will-"

"You got any whiskey?" Will cut him off, standing abruptly and moving to the sink to wash his hands as he reminded himself sternly why he was there.

Hannibal watched Will's shoulders shift as he washed his hands, climbing carefully to his feet and moving to the island to grab a bottle from the cupboard. He poured a couple fingers in each cup, twirling the bottle with a little flourish when he felt Will watching him before sliding one of the glasses across to him.

Will caught the glass and lifted it, fiddling with it for a moment before taking a sip. "I know Tobias Budge didn't snap Franklyn's neck," he said softly into the glass, taking another sip as he watched Dr. Lecter go still over the rim. "Why did you?"

Hannibal simply stared back at him for a long moment before he sighed heavily, wondering absently if he could make it to a knife before Will. "Tell me what you told Jack first."

Will tipped his chin back, eyes narrowing belligerently as he replied in a clipped tone, "That the last thing Budge said to me before he escaped was that he was planning to snap Franklyn's neck on his way out of town. Doesn't take a genius to know that Budge would have killed _you_ first so he could take his time with Franklyn."

The tension left the corners of Hannibal's eyes as he regarded Will for a moment, radiating a sense of pleased pride that had Will bristling at the urge to _preen_ it elicited from somewhere deep within his fragile psyche.

"I knew that killing Franklyn was the most important thing in Tobias' entire universe," Hannibal replied finally, tone carefully detached as he watched Will closely for any hint of rejection. "I thought he had killed you. I was overcome with anger and acted rashly with intent to take something of equivalent value from him."

Will's heart thundered in his ears as Hannibal's words rung in his mind like sirens, leaving one chilling conclusion blaring loudly in his head as he shifted himself to a point of view that found that to be a reasonable course of action: _Psychopath_. 

A tendril of hysterical fear slid up his spine as he wavered between wanting to laugh and scream at the realization that, after all these years of not letting anyone else inside his head for fear of being influenced by the wrong person, he'd picked a goddamn psychopath to confide in and allow influence.

Will cleared his throat and busied himself with another swallow of whiskey as the other implication caged in Hannibal's words drifted back to the front of his mind. "Equivalent value?" Will repeated, head tilting curiously as he regarded Hannibal. "You said you took-"

"I know what I said Will." Hannibal's eyes flashed in challenge across the counter at him. "Do you?"

Will's face twisted in confusion and he finished his whiskey as he observed Hannibal apprehensively. "Why?"

Hannibal tipped his head back and swallowed the whiskey, not taking his eyes off Will as he set his glass down and moved toward him. As Will tracked his approach, his heart began to race and his anxiety flew up to record levels.

Fear and anticipation flickered over Will's features in bursts as Hannibal got closer and closer until Will had to brace a hand on his chest to keep him from pressing him back into the counter. Hannibal inched forward each time Will's hand relaxed against his chest until he was able to lean forward just enough to brush his lips against Will's. 

Will's other hand shot up as he sucked in a staggered breath, fingers clenching around Hannibal's throat as the room spun around him.

"Will," Hannibal croaked, throat working as he swallowed against the pressure of Will's palm. Will surged forward into him with a desperate noise, crashing their lips together as the hand around Hannibal's throat slid to the back of his neck to hold him close.

Hannibal grinned fiercely into the kiss when Will braced a foot against the counter behind him and kicked them across the way to the oven wall savagely, teeth set harsh against his lip and a growl vibrating from Will's lips to his.

He fisted his long fingers into Will's curls unforgivingly and dragged him back an inch, opening his mouth to say something but not getting the chance. The front door slammed open and shut again and Will jumped back as Alana's voice split the silence of the house. "Hannibal?! Jack told me what happened, where are you?"

Hannibal stared heatedly across at Will where he was leaned against the counter looking stunned and unsteady as he panted harshly. Hannibal looked down at himself with a tiny frown of disapproval at his now fully hard cock and the stretched to the limit fabric of his boxer briefs, thinking wryly that he really needed to start locking his door.

"Hannibal?" Alana's voice rang out again, sounding close enough to spur Hannibal to action. He considered excusing himself to his room to get dressed and leaving Will to greet her for a fraction of a second before a possessive feeling reared up in his chest, compelling him to avoid leaving the two alone together after what had happened between them the day before.

"In the kitchen Alana-" Hannibal called back tensely, turning his attention back to a still dazed looking Will. "Will, could I trouble you to fetch my robe from the back of my bedroom door? I'm in no state to greet guests and with the injury to my leg-"

Will blinked at him slowly and impatience slithered down Hannibal's spine as Alana's footsteps approached. Will's eyes dropped to Hannibal's obscenely tented underwear and the ghost of a smirk haunted the edges of his nervous expression as he headed toward the stairs. 

Hannibal turned his attention to the entrance Alana was likely to appear through and jumped a little when a bundle of fabric landed on the counter next to him, by the time he identified it as his apron Will was already out of sight. Hannibal tied the apron on, trying to ignore the way his skin crawled at the idea of Alana encountering him in such a vulnerable state, and looked up at her sharp gasp.

"Oh my- I can't believe- I'm just so happy you're okay-" Alana exclaimed, heels clicking quickly across his kitchen as she moved to his side with an amused glance at the apron. "What... What are you-"

"Will is fetching me a robe," he replied quickly in explanation, shifting in place uncomfortably and glancing in the direction Will would be reappearing from. "I'm afraid you caught me in the middle of tending to my injuries from today, with Will's assistance."

Her eyes landed on his arm in surprise, curiosity quickly edging out the horror in her face as she observed the difference in stitch quality. "Will has no medical training," she pointed out, voice betraying her interest despite her clear attempt at casual indifference. "You don't even like to let _qualified_ people touch you, what makes Will so special?"

Hannibal bristled despite himself, words slipping out with a bit more acid than intended. "Will is special in more ways than can be numbered, whether you can see them or not."

Alana's hands lifted up in surrender and she offered him a peace making smile. "Of course Will's special, I didn't mean to imply he wasn't- But I think you know that," she said softly, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it before turning back to him. "So he told you he kissed me. You think I was wrong to turn him down?"

"He told me you kissed him back," Hannibal lied smoothly, fingers tightening on the edge of the counter as jealousy flared when her expression confirmed his suspicions. "And I wouldn't say I think you made the _wrong_ choice, per se... In many ways in fact I think you made the smart choice, the safe choice. Your assessment of the situation was entirely valid."

"But?" Alana prompted, reaching up and turning his face to her so she could wipe gently at the dried streaks of blood on his face. She paused, paper towel pressed to his cheek as his expression registered abruptly. "It may not be the wrong choice, it's just not the choice _you_ would have made."

"I admit, I have trouble relating to your ability to refuse him," Hannibal murmured, eyes drifting shut as memories of different feminine hands from his childhood overlaid the present moment in a comforting swell.

"Hannibal, you're his psychiatrist," she scolded, delighted despite her disapproval to have discovered this new tidbit of information about her friend. "And I never said it was easy."

"I'm not officially his-"

"Hannibal."

"My apologies, I've been so rude-" Hannibal said firmly as Will's aftershave flooded his senses, eyes flashing in warning as he deliberately changed the subject. "May I offer you a beer from your personal reserve?"

"Don't you dare lift a finger, I'll help myself," she quipped, smiling fast and genuine as she respected the boundary he was defining and busied herself with grabbing a glass.  


\-----------------------------------

Will padded down the hall, doing his best to recall the tour Hannibal had given him the first time he'd shown up, and opened the door he thought he remembered Hannibal pointing out slowly. He smiled in relief as he recognized the room he'd glimpsed that day and stepped inside. He looked around the room, head spinning as he wondered just how dangerous of a psychopath Hannibal Lecter really was.

Was Franklyn even his first kill? Will shuddered and pushed the thoughts away as he focused on his quick search for clues among the careful order of Hannibal's things. Everything was displayed just so, he mused, so clearly control was extremely important to him. He grabbed the robe, worried he'd been gone too long already, but noticed a drawing table tucked against the wall before he could leave.

There was a heavy art book open to a half finished drawing, the page it was open to displayed a violent and intimate looking scene. It was titled _Dante and Virgil in Hell – William-Adolphe Bouguereau_ and the reproduction Hannibal was working on replaced the two in the foreground with his own and Will's forms.

Will backed away, confused arousal burning through him as he processed the intimate position their bodies were twisted into and the hungry way Hannibal had drawn his teeth sinking into Will's bared throat.

He fled the room and walked swiftly back to the kitchen, half thinking to make an excuse and leave while Alana was still here but he froze in the entrance to the kitchen as an unexpected surge of something dark and pointed rooted him to the spot.

He realized dimly after a moment that this was not a reasonable emotional reaction to seeing Alana's gentle hands clearing the blood off Hannibal's face and wondered distantly who exactly he was feeling this jealous over.

Alana stepped away from him and moved to the cupboard to collect a tall glass before moving to the fridge and Will remembered how to breathe. Hannibal turned to him as he stepped into the room, gracefully accepting the robe and tugging it on while Alana poured a half glass of beer.

"Will," she greeted him warmly, smiling like things shouldn't be at all awkward after their last encounter. "I was glad to hear you were okay as well."

"I was lucky to escape with only a ringing ear," he replied with a shaky grin, eyes meeting hers briefly before flitting off across the room again.

"Lucky indeed- Now, Hannibal, have you cancelled your appointments for tomorrow?" she asked, turning back to Hannibal sternly.

"Cancelled my-" Hannibal began, head tilting as she glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Yes Hannibal," she growled, finishing her beer in a few swallows without breaking eye contact. "You were almost killed tonight, you are taking the next few days off. Give me your planner, I'll call them myself."

"Alana-" Hannibal protested with a frown, glaring quickly at Will when he caught the restrained smirk on Will's face in reaction to Alana's little display of dominance.

"Where is it?"

"I'm not-" Hannibal began but Will's voice interrupted him.

"On the counter next to the phone."

Alana spun on her heel and snatched it off the counter, backing away from Hannibal victoriously.

She glanced back at the phone on the counter and Hannibal cleared his throat. "Thank you Alana, I appreciate it very much. May I ask one additional favor of you tonight?"

"Of course, what do you need?" she replied immediately, refocusing on him with a concerned smile.

"Would you mind terribly swinging by Will's home tonight to feed his dogs?" Hannibal asked entreatingly as Will's eyes widened in surprise. "I've asked him to stay to monitor my concussion but he was worried about-"

"Say no more, of course I wouldn't mind," Alana agreed quickly and Hannibal ushered her to the door to the kitchen, watching her walk down the hall til she turned out of view and turned back to where Will was leaning against the island.

" _Will_ ," Hannibal purred, tone at once dangerously dark and crackling with potential in a way that had Will twitching within the confines of his jeans as he moved unsteadily back across the room to him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Will demanded faintly, eyes tracking Hannibal's advance warily as he fought the instinct to move away.

"Because I wanted to," Hannibal replied simply, bracing his hands against the counter on either side of Will as he swayed in close. His gaze shifted over Will's features slowly as he memorized the lines of his face and Will's hand flew up, two fingers landing against Hannibal's lips to stop him from kissing him again before he got some answers. 

Hannibal opened his mouth under the pressure, teeth catching against Will's second knuckles to keep them trapped as he ran the tip of his tongue teasingly up the crease between his fingers, and sucked wetly as Will pulled his hand away with a strangled noise. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Will didn't answer, mind racing as his cock throbbed at the repeating touch memory of Hannibal's tongue trailing across his skin. He tried desperately to sort through all the new evidence for any clue to the safest answer and his voice shook with suspicion when he managed to speak, "Franklyn was only important to Tobias because he wanted to _kill_ him. Are you planning to kill me, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannibal stared impassively back into Will's eyes for a full minute as Will fought the urge to fidget like prey in a lion's den. "Not anymore," he said finally and Will felt the confession and truth and vulnerability in the admission glide over his skin sensuously.

One of Hannibal's hands shifted in Will's peripheral and his eyes went half lidded at the feeling of one of Hannibal's fingers pressing along the hard line of his cock through his pants. "Can I trust you?" Will hissed, voice breaking a little as he shuddered- it had been so long since someone had touched him like this he was already fighting back the fast crescendo of pleasure radiating out from the pressure against him.

Hannibal leaned into the crook of Will's neck to hide his grin, biting into the tender flesh there lightly before soothing it with his tongue and drawing a choked off moan out of Will. "If you like," Hannibal murmured against Will's pulse, the edge of his teeth like a steel bear trap ready to snap shut at the slightest pressure in the wrong place. "What about you, Will? Would I be foolish to trust you?"

A breathless chuckle escaped Will as he shifted his hips helplessly into Hannibal's fingers. "You already _do_ ," he pointed out, certainty that he was right lending strength to his voice as he added teasingly, "Do you _often_ wonder if you're foolish?"

Amusement flickered across Hannibal's face, enjoying their easy back and forth as always as he flattened his palm firmly against Will's erection. Will's head tipped forward to rest weakly against his shoulder and Hannibal's vision blurred at the broken moan Will couldn't hold back any longer. "When it comes to you Will, I often find myself questioning the very foundations of who I believed myself to be."

"Well, that feeling is certainly mutual Doctor," Will panted, breath brushing over the sensitive skin of Hannibal's neck and chest as his lips twisted self deprecatingly.

"Oh?" Hannibal's eyes lit with interest as he pulled back to observe Will, finger catching on his chin to direct his face toward him. "And what is it you find yourself questioning?"

"If you'd asked me yesterday, I would have told you with conviction that it would bother me to know someone I cared for had murdered someone," Will shot back candidly, feeling a little drunk on adrenaline as his gaze dropped heavily to Hannibal's kiss swollen lips and he finished wryly, "Then again, I also would have told you I wasn't gay-"

"You're attracted to women Will, you're not gay-" Hannibal ducked in to kiss him with a gentle chuckle and Will groaned, pressing himself into Hannibal again and nipping at his bottom lip.

"Whatever, _bisexual_ then-" Will rolled his eyes and reached forward to grope at the stretched front of Hannibal's boxer briefs lewdly. "Point being, I didn't realize how unbelievably hot the reality of you being this fucking hard for me would be."

"It's important to be clear about ones preferences," Hannibal ground out, eyes slipping shut at the blissful feeling of Will's fingers curling against him. "Tell me Will, what are your preferences regarding this encounter?"

Will bit and sucked his way back into Hannibal's mouth as he growled back, "Any idea I have about proceeding in an encounter like this is purely theoretical so I _prefer_ you to- I _trust_ you to show me what you want to do to me, and I trust you to stop if I ask-"

"Please don't ask me to stop Will," Hannibal murmured, eyes nearly black with need. "Tell me now: Is there anything you won't allow me to do to you?"

Nerves fluttered in the pit of Will's stomach as the intent behind Hannibal's stare became clear. "Are you gonna try to fuck me?" he whispered, swallowing hard and trying to stop his hands from trembling.

"Undoubtedly," Hannibal purred back, nibbling sharply along Will's jaw to catch his earlobe between his canines. "Will you stop me when I do?"

Will tried to imagine what it would be like to be fucked by someone instead of fucking them and his brain broke under the crushing weight of terrified arousal that flooded him. "No," he whispered harshly, fingers twitching against Hannibal's cock as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Hannibal shifted to drop to his knees before he remembered that was a bad idea and he flinched as pain lanced through his leg. "Stay," he ordered sternly, limping quickly over to the chair in the corner and shoving it carefully over to where Will was propped against the counter with a curious tilt to his head.

"What are you-" Will began, breaking off with wide eyes when Hannibal slid in between him and the chair and sat down. Hannibal yanked Will's jeans open and tugged them halfway down his thighs as he leaned in to nuzzle at the side of the leaking red cock he'd only ever imagined- rather accurately, he observed, thanks to the skimpy boxers Will preferred to sleep in.

Will gasped as his hips jumped forward involuntarily and his hands landed, one tangling in Hannibal's hair as the other gently curled against the curve of his neck.

"Will, I'm going to make you climax in a few minutes and when I do?" Hannibal paused to be sure Will was listening before continuing. "I want you to turn around and brace your hands on the edge of the counter. Can you do that for me?"

Will stared down at him blankly as his foggy mind worked overtime to process the request. He nodded once as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and he opened his mouth to ask _why_ but Hannibal didn't give him the chance, licking a broad wet path up the underside of Will's cock with a deep hum of approval at the way Will's fingers tightened to claw harshly against him. 

Will's vision whited out, his ears rang, and the entire world narrowed down to the feeling of Hannibal's tongue gliding across his touch starved skin.

Hannibal gazed up at him unblinkingly, adoration shining in his eyes as Will's loud moan and subsequent cursing rang off the kitchen walls musically. He squeezed at Will's hip to keep him from squirming away as he dragged the tip of his tongue around the ridged head of Will's cock once, basking in the near flail and desperate whine it produced before sucking him down to the root without hesitation.

Will realized distantly that someone was wailing nearby, he thought for one crazy second he was having another hallucination before he identified himself as the source of the noise and his mouth snapped shut in mortification. Hannibal dragged his teeth lightly up Will's shaft in protest, glaring up at him as best as he could when Will smothered his full reaction in a whimper through clenched teeth.

Will held his breath, cheeks burning as he wondered exactly how loud he'd been before he'd come to his senses. Hannibal took a deep breath and swallowed him down until his nose was nestled in Will's dark curls, throat working around the tip determinedly as he watched avidly for his cue. 

Time slowed down as Will's vision dimmed from lack of oxygen and his thighs went tense at the way the head of his cock squeezed past Hannibal's tonsils with no sign of a gag. The breath flew out of his chest when Hannibal swallowed thickly around him. " _Fuck!"_

Hannibal pulled back when Will yelped, just in time to catch his release in his mouth, and he groaned in pleasure as Will's taste spread over his tongue. As he'd suspected, with how barren Will's sexual contact had been since he'd met him, he had more than enough liquid in his mouth to accomplish his goals.

Will's legs shook under him as he allowed Hannibal's insistent hands to turn him to face the counter and he leaned forward for support as he tried to catch his breath. He startled a little when Hannibal yanked his pants far enough down that they fell to the floor where he could kick them off easily then nudged at his feet until they were spread wide enough that Will was starting to wonder just what exactly he was thinking when he'd agreed to this.

Hannibal sucked a finger into his mouth to coat it in the slick mouthful of Will he had before he reached out to trace around Will's entrance teasingly for a heartbeat, pressing relentlessly inside before his finger had a chance to dry.

" _Nnngh- Hannibal,_ " Will grunted, eyes going wide at the foreign feeling as nerves overwhelmed him in place of the lust that had eased away after his orgasm. Hannibal's finger retreated and Will sighed, relief not lasting too long when Hannibal's thumbs dug into his cheeks moments later and breath tickled over his hole.

"What are you-" Will demanded, hands clenching on the edge of the counter as Hannibal's tongue jabbing through the weakened resistance shocked his nerves away with a fresh flood of arousal. " _Oh my G-_ "

Hannibal dug his fingers into Will's ass to keep him from jerking away and sealed his lips around the pucker of muscle, shoving his tongue in deeper and curling it so he could force the liquid in his mouth back into Will's body.

Will shook as he tried not to let his knees give out, babbling nearly incoherently as wetness flooded him. " _What the f-f-f-fuck are you- I can't- Nngh, fuck-"_

Hannibal took his time opening Will up, pressing in again and again with his tongue until the muscle started to relax. Will had collapsed over the counter, head falling to pillow against his forearms as a stream of desperate whimpers fell from his lips, by the time Hannibal decided it was time to get his fingers back in the game.

He checked to make sure Will was suitably distracted and reopened a cut on the inside of his cheek, allowing his mouth to fill with blood and saliva as he reintroduced his finger to Will's ass alongside the coppery slick mess in his mouth. Will's knees buckled at the first prod of his prostate and he barely managed to catch himself before he slid off the counter with a startled yelp at the electric quality the pleasure took on.

"Ple-Fu-F-Hanniba- _Oh my fucking Go-_ Don't sto- _Please-"_ Will begged, skin ablaze with need and dripping sweat as Hannibal worked several more fingers inside of him.

"Please what Will?" Hannibal pulled back just enough to demand hoarsely, biting a harsh red mark into Will's pale cheek. "Do you really think you're ready for me?"

Will winced at the bright bloom of pain and hissed, "Quit playing _games_ and just- just-"

"Fuck you?" Hannibal finished for him, tone raw and richly amused as he pressed a fleeting kiss to the angry bite before giving Will's prostate one last teasing stroke and pulling his fingers away. He nudged the chair back as he stood, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock as he grabbed Will's hip with the other hand.

Hannibal lined up and feasted on the vision laid out before him, Will's skin glistening beautifully in the light of the kitchen as he panted raggedly for breath he didn't intend to allow him to catch. "With pleasure," Hannibal growled as he slipped past the slight resistance and didn't stop until his hips were flush with Will's cheeks.

Language escaped them as time took on a fuzzy distant quality; moments blurring into a muddled mess of moaning and fucking and gasping, fingers digging into soft flesh and leaving telltale bruises, the scent of Will's sweat and cum and the heavy taste of blood and desire. They ended up back in the armchair, Will's legs wound around Hannibal's waist and lips clashing mindlessly as Hannibal drove up into the tight heat inside Will.

Hannibal reached between them, catching Will's neglected cock in his fist and twisting his wrist as he rammed up into Will's prostate one last time. Will convulsed in his lap, nearly kicking them off the armchair with the force of his orgasm, and Hannibal was lost. He leaned forward and bit into Will's shoulder until he tasted blood, climax overwhelming him as the taste overtook his senses.

Hannibal wasn't sure how long they stayed intertwined in the chair, breathing slowly evening out as the sweat began to cool and one of his hands stroking idly at Will's damp curls, before Will finally shifted slightly. 

"Shower," he grunted, burrowing his face into Hannibal's neck in dread at the thought of trying to move any of his screaming muscles.

Hannibal hummed in contented agreement, pressing a kiss to the side of Will's head. "Shower."

Later that night, as Hannibal slept peacefully next to him, Will wondered again just what kind of psychopath Hannibal Lecter was and how much trouble he was really in. When he realized he couldn't honestly tell himself he cared all too much, he wondered hazily as he drifted off to sleep exactly what kind of psychopath that made _him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Your feedback fuels my fingers :)
> 
> I'm working on a couple other stories in this fandom but I recently discovered I was pregnant so I will be a bit busy being ill and miserable but hopefully I'll find time to finish them!


End file.
